This invention relates to a method of making a catalyst, particularly a catalyst for use in the oxidation of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons.
Bi-metallic catalysts for oxidation reactions are well known in the art. In such catalysts the one metal may be a transition element, generally present as an oxide, at least in part, and the other metal a noble element or both may be transition elements.
Such catalysts may be produced using various methods. For example, they are frequently made by co-precipitating the two metals from solutions containing the metals. Alternatively, the support material may be impregnated with solutions of the metals. The catalyst may be activated by heating it at a temperature of the order of 200.degree. C. or higher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,763 discloses a catalyst for converting synthesis gas composed of hydrogen and carbon monoxide to hydrocarbons. The catalyst includes cobalt, rhenium and an alkali and optionally a metal oxide powder. Such catalysts may be produced by impregnation or co-precipitation. The catalyst is activated by calcining it under flowing air at a temperature of between 200.degree. and 500.degree. C. The catalyst may, before use, be reduced with hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,131 discloses a catalyst composite comprising a combination of a platinum group metal, tin oxide, a germanium oxide and an alkali or alkaline earth metal oxide with a porous carrier material. The active metals may be incorporated in a catalyst by co-precipitation or co-gellation. Calcining the catalyst in an air atmosphere activates the catalyst. Further, it is said that it is essential to subject the resultant calcined catalyst composite to a reduction step with substantially water-free hydrogen prior to its use in the conversion of hydrocarbons.